Invisable Mime Mime-img Mimes in Mime-ish
by Orli1
Summary: Uh, me and my best freind being odd....
1. Default Chapter

**Hello! My name is Orli! I live in Australia! I go to school in Australia! We fell it is necessary to study Shakespeare in Australia! This is a play dedicated to the mess it is making of my life****  
  
~~Catherine/cud/hey you (FFN name is Cardila), and Me/kirsten (FFN name is Orli)~~~  
  
Me-Hey! Cud! You're late  
  
Cat-Yeah, my dad is late today  
  
Me- Wanna practice in Orchestra?  
  
Cat- K  
  
Me- K?  
  
Cat- K!  
  
Me- K…  
  
Cat- K?  
  
Me- Okay!  
  
Cat- Okeydoke  
  
Me- Okeydokey artichokey  
  
Cat- Okeydokey Kareoke!  
  
Me- Okeydokey uncle nokey!  
  
Cat- nokey?  
  
Me- yeah!  
  
Cat- Lets just go to orchestra  
  
Me- ALRIGHT *walk down hall to orchestra*  
  
Cat- She's not here yet  
  
Me- Mrs.Black? Yeah, she's downtown today, remember  
  
Cat- Oh yeah  
  
Me- Maybe Mr.Cauthin (caw like a crow, thin like he's not) could unlock it for us  
  
Cat- How?  
  
Me- He's the Tech Ed teacher; he can pick locks and stuff  
  
Cat- OOOOOOOh!!!!  
  
Me- Have you had that class yet?  
  
Cat- No, I was supposed to but mum put me in art instead  
  
Me- It's fun  
  
Cat- Whatever *we walk down hall to Mr.C's classroom*  
  
Me- He's not here *looks at the vacant room*  
  
Cat- He's a good mime  
  
Me- What are you talking about? He's not here!  
  
Cat- He's an invisable mime  
  
Me- It would be really bad to be an invisable mime  
  
Cat- Yeah, you like, wouldn't be able to talk, and people like, don't know you're there  
  
Me- Can mimes write stuff?  
  
Cat- I dunno  
  
Me- If a mime curses in mimeish, does its mum wash its hands with soap?  
  
Cat- I dunno  
  
Me-So now what do we do?  
  
Cat- I dunno  
  
Me-Lets go practice Hamlet!  
  
Cat- Whatever 


	2. The Happy Hamlet Mimes

*i don't know about the stuff from hamlet, im to lazy to look, i do enough of it in school*  
  
Cud- Lets go to the dining hall to practice  
  
Me- Isn't the chess guild in there?  
  
Cud- Who cares!  
  
Me- Got a point there…*we walk to the dining hall*  
  
*we sit on the tables (we don't like designated sitting areas) and take out "Hamlet Made Easy"*  
  
Cud- Where were we on Wednesday?  
  
Me- Page… 11? Yeah, act 2 scene 3, yeah  
  
Cud- There are no mimes in this play  
  
Me- What? Oh yeah *we both start laughing*  
  
Cud- Okay *hahaha* okay, um *hehe* I'll be horatio, you be marcellus, okay?  
  
Me- Yeah *hehe* okay! *hahah* wait, what about hamlet?  
  
Cud- lets skip him  
  
Me- Won't we get all confused?  
  
Cud- The mime can do it!  
  
Me- Okay! *we laugh more* k, seriously, lets do this  
  
Cud- *hehe* okay, fine *quotes* no, thou shalt not go!  
  
*hamlet's part*  
  
Me- Thouest shalt not!  
  
*hamlet's part*  
  
Cud-I will not let thee go!  
  
Me-Nor shall I!  
  
*hamlet goes to follow the ghost*  
  
Cud- What does this mean, O Marcellus?  
  
Me- Something is invisable in the state of mimes  
  
*we both laugh uncontrolably for like, 15 minutes (the line is something is rotten in the state of denmark, the scene is where hamlet, horatio, and marcellus are waiting for the ghost, and it wants to talk alone with hamlet, and horatio and marcellus think it's a trick, so they won't let him go, but he threghtens to kill them if they don't, so they let him go) and then we finally control ourselves only to look at each other and start to lauhg. We are disturbing the chess club*  
  
Me- that wasn't *heheh* even *hahaha* on purpose! *hahahaha*  
  
Cud- Oh *heheh* my *hahah* that was so *heheh* frikken funny!  
  
Me- Omg! *by now it is 8:55, so we go to unload the "special ed" busses (go community service!!!!!!!)*  
  
Me-Time to go unload the widgets  
  
Cud- Widgets?  
  
Me- Widget, noun, small mechanical thing  
  
Cud- I wonder if mimes can be widgets  
  
Me- Or special ed mimes! *we laugh and go to unload the busses*  
  
K! Read and review! Should this be the end? Or should I write an ending about special ed mimes? I don't make fun of them, the special ed kids are like my family. I love them like siblings, widget is an affectionate nickname, and mimes are just this weird thing that I obsess with. I wouldn't make fun of either! 


End file.
